Come Sweet Death
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: Las memoias siempre llegan antes de morir, quizá el se lleve un remordimiento, pues es un estupido enamorado que... rechazo lo que mas amaba y en medio de su muerte se recrimina su error. [Song Fic medio fluff(?)]


Come Sweet Death

**N/A**: Hola, seguramente terminaran cansadose de mi, bueno antes que eso pase les traigo un pequeño regalo. Es un Song Fic. Puff el nombre del fic tiene el nombre de la canción, es de Neo Genesis Evangelion yo la recomiendo es hermosa!. Los dejo esto es rapidito mañana les pongo el capi de La Casa embrujada que esta buenisimo! ewe. perdon por las faltas ortográficas es que estoy en el PSVita y es dificil escribir aqui (./.) asi que de verdad perdonen por eso. Perdon por no subor hoy tambien ninguno de los otros dos fics he estado algo ocupada con mi trabajo

Disfruten

* * *

Podía escuchar los disparos dar contra el muro de concreto desecho en el que se escondía mientras cargaba su rifle, sabía que no duraría tanto tiempo, tomo su rifle apuntando hacia uno de los soldados enemigos, cerrando su ojo derecho para mejor campo de visión con el izquierdo. Y se escucho el disparo, la bala impactando con la carne, pero no era el enemigo quien yacía agonizando por la bala, era él, le habían dado con un francotirador en el hombro en una de las venas principales, y ahora se encontraba agonizando y sufriendo. Recordando nadie vendría a salvarlo, todos sus compañeros se habían esfumado y él era el único de todo ese edificio en construcción.

_Lo se, se que te decepcionado _  
_fui un tonto conmigo mismo _  
_pensé que no podía _  
_vivir por alguien mas _  
_Pero ahora a través de todo el dolor y la pena _  
_es tiempo para mi de respetar _  
_las veces que tu amor _  
_significo mas que cualquier otra cosa_

_Estaba boca arriba, comensaba a respirar de manera dificultosa, recordando, ese niño ese estupido niño... le habia demostrado amor todas las veces y el lo habia rechazado todas las veces que podia, no era que no lo quisiera, lo queria gracias a el habia visto que podia vivir por alguien mas, e inclusive se habia marchado al ejercito con la vaga excusa de "te protegere de todo" ahora solo deseaba tenerlo ahi junto a el tomando su mano diendole que era un idiota. Ese chico con orbes de color cielo significaba mucho para el. _

_-Maldito niño... espero despues de esto estes bien -comento en un susurro, su voz se apagaba cada vez mas, no gritaria por ayuda nadie vendria por el ermejor esperar su inminente fin, - Espero... no llores -Esperaba eso, sabria que cuando llegasen cargando su cadaver el chico derramaria un mar de lagrimas por el._

_Entonces con tristeza en mi corazón _  
_Siento que lo mejor que pude hacer _  
_es terminarlo todo _  
_y marcharme para siempre _  
_lo que esta hecho esta hecho, se siente tan mal _  
_lo que una vez fue felicidad ahora es tristeza _  
_no volveré a amar de nuevo _  
_mi mundo se termina_

_Recordo el dia que le confeso que le amaba, tenia tan solo dieciocho años y el veinte habia llegado a su casa sonriendo apesar de la lluvia, diciendole que lo habia pensado demasiado, y que quizá estaba errado en decirselo, pero aun asi le solto un, "Te Amo... desde hace mucho tiempo..." esperando la respuesta del otro quien solo bajo la cabeza en señal de aceptarlo, varias semanas estuvo con el __chico encima preguntandole si sentia lo mismo por el, hasta una de las ocaciones en las que no pudo controlarse._

_-No... Alfred... por favor deja de preguntarme, la respuesta es no- eso habia sido definitivo, salio de la habitacion donde se __encontraban escuchando un susurro por parte del estadounidense-_

_- No pienso rendirme... Esa es mi decicion- sonrio mostrandole una pequeña ruptura en su esperanza, el solo suspiro saliendo completamente de la habitacion-_

_Se sentia el peor ser humano sobre la tierra... pues apesar de que el Alfred no se rendia, el varias veces lo rechazaba, solo hasta que salio de su casa con la maleta militar le dijo que le amaba igual, dejandole una nota y se habia marchado, se sentia mal por que su felicidad se convertiria en tristeza cuando los soldados llegaran con su cadaver, hasta su cuidad y le de el ultimo adios. Su mundo se terminaba y Al parecer el del pequeño Alfred despues de año y medio igual, cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el sonido de las bombas a kilometros a la distancia, al menos el hico estaba a salvo. _

_Desearía volver el tiempo atrás _

_porque ahora toda la culpa es mía _

_no puedes vivir sin la confianza de quienes amaste. _  
_lo se no podemos olvidar el pasado _  
_no puedes olvidar el amor y el orgullo _  
_a causa de esto me mata por dentro_

_Como deseaba regresar el tiempo, volver a los dias cuando Alfred le demostraba su cariño, y su aprecio soltando una sonrisa sincera diciendo cuanto lo amaba y que no se rendiria tan fácilmente, miro el cielo que estaba teñido de gris, una suave sonrisa broto de sus finos labios, quizá ese era su mayor remordimiento, el no poder olvidar lo que una vez hizo, lo que alguna vez hubiese podido llamar suyo... cada vez que recordaba eso lo quemaba y le hacia sentir morirse, era un remordimiento que se llevaría a la tumba._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas siendo opacadas por la lluvia que se hacia presente, nadia en kilometros escucharia su llanto y su pesar, nadie podria verlo llorar y reconfortarse, solo... y eso le dolia habia dejado mucho atras, si no hubiera sido por Alfred, el... Arthur Kirkland de ahora veintiun años y medio no se arrepentiria de nada que hubiese echo en su vida._

_-Pero... apareciste... y fui muy... orgulloso e idiota... -se dijo a si mismo en un susurro su vez apenas y podia salir cerrando sus parpados y apagando la luz de la mirada jade para siempre._

_Todo esto vuelve a al nada, todo se va _

_derrumbando, derrumbando _  
_derrumbando _  
_Todo esto vuelve a al nada, Yo solo _  
_me dejo caer, me dejo caer, _  
_me dejo caer,_

_Sintio sus ultimos momentos de vida acercarse, suspirando lo ultimo que se llevaria como recuerdo, el aire con olor a pólvora inundando sus pulmones y la ultima imagen de la sonrisa de Alfred cuando se declaro y ese estupido sonrojo que llevaba, era un idiota enamorado que jamas pudo ver a su amor despues de confesarse, pagaria muy caro en el infierno por eso seguramente. _

_Uno de sus compañeros de batalla habia encontrado a Kirkland reposando mirando hacia el cielo, tomandolo y llevandolo hacia el campamento, cuando llego su cara no demostraba alegria, nego con la cabeza __ante la pregunta de los sobrevivientes a la batalla, el Capitan Kirkland habia abandonado este mundo. Tardaron varios dias en regresar a Arthur hacia su pueblo natal junto con los heridos en guerra, la familia Kirkland estaba consternada, sobretodo la menor quien dudo de decirle a Alfred despues de ver a los soldados salir de la casa._

_Alfred estaba contento y desanimado a la vez, penso que lo habian traido con una lesion y que no volveria hasta que Alice pronuncio un simple, "Lo siento" cayó en cuenta de todo, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, abriendo sus ojos llorando. _

_en el fondo de mi corazón, _

_se que nunca volveré a llamar al amor _  
_Lo he perdido todo _  
_TODO _  
_todo lo que me importo _  
_importo en este mundo _

_-Arthur... viejo imbecil... por que diablos me dejaste?- pregunto llorando, habia corrido hacia su propia casa encerrandose completamente, su hermano habia preguntado que pasaba y el simplemente no salia, estaba recostado simplemente rogando por que fuera un mal sueño- _

_Jones habia sufrido asi antes, con su padre cuando habia sido reclutado y de igual forma habia muerto en la guerra, el no sabia que Kirkland habia sido reclutado y no sabia que le amaba hasta que habia visto la carta y habia preguntqdo por el hacia año y medio, habia intentado entrar al ejercito pero no habia podido su madre y su hermano lo necesitaban en casa, y habia sido demasiado ingenuo creer que Arthur regresaria como un héroe a casa saltando de un carro para abrazarlo,suspiro pesadamente limpiandose las __lagrimas que decendian por sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar._

_Desearía que pudiese volver el tiempo atrás _  
_porque ahora toda la deuda es mía _  
_no puedes vivir _  
_sin la confianza de quienes amas _  
_Lo se, no podemos olvidar el pasado _  
_no puedes olvidar al amor y el orgullo _  
_por ello, me esta matando por dentro _

_Deseo que todo volviera a ser como antes, con Kirkland llamandolo imbecil varias veces, abrazandolo cuando lloraba y sonriendole cuando lo necesitaba. Las mañanas siguientes se levanto de la misma manera ni siquiera habia asistido al funeral de Arthur, simplemente se habia quedado mirando la ventana el como llevaban el __cadaver hacia su siguiente destino. _

_Los años pasaon, dejandole alegrias tristezas, enseñansas y heridas... ahora se veia a si mismo un viejo agonizante con un nieto por parte de su hermano, que le sonreia mientras le contaba una historia, mientras el estaba en el hospital, sonriendo sutilmente mientras pasaba la pagina de su vida cansinamente _

_-Cristopher, deja al abuelo Alfred que descanse- replico una señorita adentrandose en la sala de hospital, llevandose al chico consigo- Lo lamento tio, Cris tiende a pasar mucho tiempo contigo, perdona- Alfred asintio con la cabeza sonriendo, suspirando cuando se fue completamente del cuarto, cerrando sus ojos-_

_ Todo vuelve a la nada, todo se viene _  
_derrumbando, derrumbando, _  
_derrumbando _  
_Todo vuelve a la nada, yo solo continuo _  
_dejándome caer, dejándome caer, _  
_dejándome caer._

_Cerro sus ojos cansinamente, dejandose llevar por el negro y la luz al final del camino, sintiendo su ultimo aliento irse con ello, conforme avanzaba su edad disminuia volviendo a tener diesiocho de _nueva cuenta, quedando impresionado mirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y estando enfrente, Kirkland sonriendo sutilmente para el

-Te demoraste en regresar idiota -comento sonriendo alegremente con el resto de lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazandolo cariñosamente para mirarlo de frente y besarlo suavemente - pero me alegra ya estes aqui...

* * *

Vale quizas nunca en mi vida escriba cosas asi otra vez, intentare hacer otro pero con Alfred y su locura muajaja xD pero no hoy. Espero les haya gustado xD esto lo escribi mientras estaba buscando inspiracion para terminar un dibujo jajajaja xDDD bueno los dejo

Bye bye nos leemos mañana!


End file.
